Ruby Red
by Danimagus
Summary: Ruby is a thief at the tender age of 16 who has found herself in the heart of Manhattan. You can imagine what a twisted world it is for her, and it only gets worse when she crosses paths with the newsies of Manhattan. *post strike* Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES
1. Chapter 1: Bit of Backround

Running. Walking. Crawling. Hiding. Blending in. Standing out. Anything to survive in this crazy city they call Manhattan.

My name is Ruby, I'm sixteen and I live in the middle of Manhattan...in an alleyway.

That's right, I'm an orphan of sorts, but that doesn't mean I don't have a family. But I'll tell you about them later. Right now, I'll tell you about what I do for a living.

Most people don't consider thieving to be a profession, but it's just as important as factory jobs. I consider myself to be a regular Robin Hood, stealing from only those with pockets too small to hold their cash, to give back to the poor, namely, me and my family.

Besides, I only steal what I need to keep us alive. Those big wigs never even notice.

It was a normal day in Manhattan , exept for the fact that it wasn't normal at ALL. Just a few days earlier, I was SPOTTED...by him.

Who's this "him" you may ask? None other that the Devil himself. The one who kept me begging for death every night trapped in his sinister clutches, the one whose memorie lives on in both my nightmares and bruises, the one who taught me everything I know...have you guessed yet? Well, if you're particularly slow- it's my dad.

He may be deaf, but weakness never makes anyone weak, it only makes them more stronger, which is what scares me most about him.

I saw him on West Fifty Seventh Street just a few days ago, but more importantly, he saw me. I ran, unstoppable, for at least a hour straight- leading him off my trail. I haven't seen him since, so I've felt safe...well...as safe as I can with an abusive psychotic sociopath after my blood.

BACK TO THE PRESENT. It was a normalish day in the great state of New York, and as usual I was surviving. I had dressed like a boy to disguised myself from my father, my fiery red hair was tucked into my gray cap. My blue eyes and freckles were still visible and distinguishable traits so I still had to be careful.

The Market was always a fantastic place to work my stuff. Too many people to notice a kid running around pickpocketing folks too big for their britches.

An old lady walked by me with a brooch the size of my fist and a purse the size of me! Perfect mark. I nonchalantly walked towards the orange stand near her. The mark was still looking at peaches, squeezing each one to find the best, therefore ruining them for everyone else. I hate people like that.

I suddenly became very interested in the store behind her, slipped my fingers into her colossal purse and lightly rummaged around to find her VERY expensive looking coin purse, I emptied out it's contents with intent to return it. However, she had chosen that moment to begin yelling at the fruit seller, Mr. Roberts, about how ugly and squeezed the peaches looked.

I decided to keep the coin purse as well, just to knock her ego down a few notches.

This was my daily routine, varying with people and places until the end of the day came and I would buy the bread and sausages the stores had yet to sell and return home.

Little did I know that the next day, everything would change.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

The sun blazed on the streets of Manhattan, baking those who dare stand beneath it.

I looked around the bustling town with hawk-like vision, taking in everything, the smallest of details leads to the most important aspect of a person.

Sifting through the good and the not-so-good marks was a talent nurtured by my daddy dearest at a tender age, we would pickpocket everything they had on them, rich or poor. If I did what he told me, I wouldn't be hurt...sometimes. The majority of the time he would waste our money on whiskey, getting drunk in the process and taking out whatever repressed feelings he had about my mother's death on me through violence.

Shuddering at the memories, I tried to avert my attention back to the situation at hand.

I finally found the perfect mark- a bitter old man with a wallet barely keeping all the cash together. He was currently watching a boxing match with scorn at the amateur getting soaked. So I took the obvious course of action and raided his wallet.

All would have been well if not for a newsie that managed to catch the eye of the old man.

"Businesses closing for good! Economy failing!" the newsboy shouted.

I swear he did it on purpose. That charlatan saw me and did it on purpose.

"Newsboy, if you would quit your yelling, I will buy a paper." He said with a scowl.

I frantically attempted to return the man's wallet before he reached for it and- too late.

His hand clamped around my wrist as I struggled to escape.

"A thief, huh? Well, it's off to the refuge with you!" he declared eyes narrowed with anger.

This only caused me to squirm even more.

_I'm too weak for this city_ I thought.

The boy previously selling his last papers ran away. Wow. Thanks man, just leave me to die.

The crabby old monster started leading me away as a furiously tried to get away- NO I can't let him do this, not just for me but for my family!

I dug my heels into the dirt and twisted my arm in an attempt to escape. He relinquished his grasp, obviously startled that such a small kid could be so motivated.

I ran faster than I ever have before, kicking up dirt as I went.

I'd never been caught before, and now some dumb newsboy had to go and ruin my clean slate! Well that's the end of that! No more newsboys, no more old men, and NO MORE being caught.

That is, until I ran into the SAME FREAKING NEWSIE. But this time, he brought friends.

"Today just isn't my lucky day, is it?" I mumbled, getting up off the ground. Oh, you thought I was joking when I said "ran into"? No. Newsboy chest to my head contact. Ow.

"Hey! You're the one I caught pick-pocketing in the park." The newsboy said, eyes widening.

"Try saying that five times fast." I grumbled

"You shouldn't take other people's money, that's wrong! Plus you could get caught and sent to jail. Why do you need to steal anyways?"

I rolled my eyes, "I need to steal money so I can hunt kumquats on the Moon."

Most or the guys chuckled, but this fool was beyond confused.

"You're delusional" he replied, amazed.

OH MY DEAR SWEET JESUS HOW DUMB CAN YOU BE.

"I'm sarcastic, you're just stupid."

There was a round of hoots and hollers from the boys, all attempting not to wet their pants as their friend's face went red with embarrassment.

One voice even shouted "He's got you there, Davey!"

'Davey' glared at me and took a step forward, attempting to be intimidating but not working very well.

"I'm starting to think you belong in the refuge." he sneered.

My thoughts zoomed straight to my family. What would happen if I were to just suddenly disappear? They'd be even more poor than now. They'd think I abandoned them, die of starvation on the cold, dark streets of Manhattan. NO. That isn't happening. I'll never let them take me.

"What do you want? Money?" I pleaded desperately. The sudden change in tone startled the boys and silenced them.

Davey cleared his throat, "We just want you to return what you stole."

ALL OF IT? I've been working for years! That would take decades to hunt down every snooty-boss man I took from. That's not happening.

"You know what? I don't have the time so you guys can take it to them." I emptied my pockets and spilled its contents on the ground in front of me. In a panicked attempt to convince them I should be left alone, I emptied my shoes of the dollar bills I kept, my bra of the quarters I hid, and shook out my hat to prove I wasn't hiding anything. "Feel free to keep it. It was great meeting you all, got to go!"

I took off, but not before I heard him yell, "You're a girl!"

Shoot! I forgot that my hair was tucked in my cap. Now it was falling out around my shoulders. I racked my brain for a witty reply, and in no time at all I shouted, "Actually, I'm running!"


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations(?)

Crutchy PoV:

I've grown a lot in the past year. My hair got cut, my voice got lower, I'm finding it easier to run with the boys, I finally hit puberty. Took my body long enough.

I hopped out of bed and grabbed my crutch.

"Mornin' Crutchy." Racetrack called out as we headed out to sell the paipahs.

"Back at cha', Race!" I replied, a permanent smile plastered onto my face.

I was ready for today. I don't know why, but I woke up this morning feeling like today was gonna be a good day.

******************Ruby & boys encounter*****************

Boy, that girl had something, didn't she? I couldn't put my finger on it, but I couldn't stop thinking about it.

Jack started gathering up the money.

"Hey, what are we gonna do about the money, Jack?" I asked.

"I thought David was in charge today." answered Jack mockingly, looking at Davey.

Dave rolled his eyes, "We'll give it to the school house. They need it more than we do."

"I'll take it." I volunteered. No one had any complaints so I took the money and was on my way.

Ruby's PoV:

I ran and ran and ran for the second time in 10 minutes, this is WAY too much for a weak 16 year old girl. Slowing down to a halt, I was finally able to catch my breath.

I looked around, oh good! I'm close to the school house. Peeking through a bookstore window, the clock pointed to the thingies that meant school was almost over.

Sure enough, about 10 minutes later I watched as the children came out of the school, fleeing like mice from a kitchen fire.

"Aunt Ruby!" called two identical voices in unison.

I dropped to my knees, as tradition, and opened my arms for the biggest hug of the century.

"Anna! Alice!" I yelled, a huge grin threatening to break my face as the two greatest nine-year-olds in the world jumped into my arms and wrapped their arms around me.

"Have a good day? Was the lunch I packed alright?"

They nodded vigorously.

"It was great Auntie!", replied Alice- always the outspoken one.

Anna, however, meekly replied "I enjoyed it very much, thank you Auntie". She was more of a bookworm than anyone I've ever met.

Anna and Alice were identical twins, but they really couldn't be more different. Alice was loud, confident, outspoken, and she didn't like to waste time in a classroom. Anna was obsessed with books and read constantly but she was more conserved with her opinions and less confident of herself.

On the flipside, however, Alice was deathly terrified of talking to a certain boy she had taken a liking to (she refused to tell me who) and as long as Anna was reading from a book, she could read to a thousand people, no problem.

Funny how things work out.

"Where's dinner?" asked Alice, face contorting with confusion.

I bit my lip. I should have thought of that. I normally would have bought a basket of food for dinner by now to give to the girls, but without today's money, there was no way that could be accomplished.

"Well girls," I began, taking a knee, "at the factory today, there was a little problem and-"

"Did you get fired?" Anna interrupted, eyes brimming with tears.

"Do we need to quit school and work with you?" Alice questioned eagerly, grinning at the prospect of never having to do Arithmetic's again.

"No, and NO. And no interrupting, it's rude." before she could apologize I continued, "There was a problem with the bookwork and I'm not getting today's pay."

Both girls gasped at the explanation. I hated lying to them but I wanted them to have a better life than I did, and having a criminal as a 'parent' wouldn't help. They thought I worked in a factory making clothes and that I had to occasionally wear pants for safety with the equipment.

"We're not gonna have dinner?" asked Alice, suddenly panicked.

"Of course we are!" I replied, "I'm going to go ask around to see if anyone could spare some food for us."

"You're going to beg on the streets?" Anna practically shouted, "But they could send you to an orphanage and then we'd be out on the streets alone and I wouldn't know what to do and-"

"Anna! Calm down! I'll stay away from the police and only talk to the vendors I know, we'll pull together something- I promise I won't EVER leave you two lonely. I'll always be right by your side."

I quickly gave them two kisses on the forehead and grabbed their hands, "Now let's go home."

Crutchy PoV:

SHE'S GOT KIDS? HOME? What is going on?

I was walking to the schoolhouse when this girl Ruby dropped a bombshell.

Should I follow her? I mean, that might be misinterpreted and I could get caught...But I gotta know.

I took off a few meters behind them.

Ruby PoV:

As we walked, the girls filled in my silence with their idle chatter about schoolwork and boys and such. Meanwhile, I was freaking out inside. How on earth am I supposed to get that much money without raising suspicion? Although, I think I raised plenty of suspicion when I got caught by that mean old man. But even so, I can't raise anymore. Plus I'd have to steal an entire wallet to make up for what I lost, I don't think I could do that on a clear conscience. AND to add to that already huge pile, no rich person in their right mind would come out on the streets at this time, they'd all be eating dinner.

BUT, on the other hand...the girls would go hungry. I inwardly sighed and mentally prepared myself to scour the streets for some hoity-toity new mark.

We reached the 'gates' to our 'home'. We lived in an alley way guarded by many crates and boxes, if you didn't know it was there, you wouldn't give it a second glance. We used the bathroom of a store connected to the alley, unbeknownst to them. So all in all, life was good.

We moved the few necessary boxes to enter, quickly closing the entryway, I told the girls the plan.

"Do your homework, I'll go see what I can scrape up."

The girls nodded, comforted by my confidence.

As I left I could've sworn I heard someone running with a peg leg or something, but I shook it off as lack of nutrition. Eating lunch wasn't my thing, I couldn't afford it.

Crutchy PoV:

So they don't have a family. Or a home, she was lying about a factory job and she was left penniless on the streets because of us.

Guilt sank from my heart to my stomach.

"...I'll go see what I can scrape up."

That was the signal to run for my life.

Somehow, I was going to give her the money back.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Ethics

Ruby's PoV:

Wandering the streets, I scoured for money from the rich folks I had come to know and hate so much.

No, no, no, no. I CAN'T FIND ANYONE EVIL. It's getting late and I need dinner for Anna and Alice- a little last minute, but you can blame the newsies for that.

If you don't blame them, I will. Thanks boys.

CRASH. I heard down an alley.

I jumped a mile high and started to run.

I got about 3 feet before swaying on the spot and sitting down on a storefront. I really need to eat more before running half the day. Oh well, there will be more time for that later.

I heard a thump to my left and jumped again.

But when I opened my eyes I only saw spots. Man, I need to eat.

After a second or two of confusion, I saw a sack.

What?

I opened it and saw money.

GOD? IS THAT YOU?

I looked around and saw (of course) a young woman with child walking away from my direction.

Dang you, ethics. I picked up the bag and walked quickly to the woman in blue.

"Excuse me, miss. I believe you dropped this."

She frowned and cocked her head. "No, that's not mine." She walked away without another word.

I looked back in the bag and counted out the money...exactly what I gave the newsies not too long ago. My jaw dropped to the concrete. They gave it back?

I looked around for a newsie to thank, but instead found an empty street.

Being the lonely loser I am I settled with looking at the bag with a huge smile and saying, "Thanks Newsie."

I walked off to buy some food for the family.

Crutchy's PoV:

You're welcome, Ruby.

Something about that girl just made me feel like someone mixed up all my insides and won't stop. I can't stop smiling when I think about her, and worst of all, I can't stop following her.

She went from cart to cart so gracefully and beautifully, I couldn't help but stare. These aren't normal thoughts for any teenage boy, especially not me. I just couldn't stop.

I was falling for a girl who literally wasn't aware I existed.

When she was done shopping for food, she headed back to her home. I was buying food with the little money I had left while she was in the market.

I REALLY need to stop following her.

I fell asleep on boxes next to Ruby's home that night, listening to her tell bedtime stories to Anna and Alice.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I wrote chapter 5 before this one, so this is 100% filler chapter. I'll be uploading the next chapter very soon, so be prepared. (Because I really like it.) Thank you for reading! Reviews MUCH appreciated but not necessary. Enjoy FRIDAY! Yay, can't wait for tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Proper(ish) meeting

Ruby's PoV:

I carried the basket full of our girly hair care bottles and lotions with me as the girls and I headed to our usual bathing spot. Early in the morning- absolutely no one was there, ever- every Saturday, the three of us stripped down to our underwear to swim in Turtle Pond.

"I LOVE bathing day!" shouted Alice as I shushed her.

"Funny, I thought you made friends with that smudge of dirt on your face, it's been there since Wednesday." Anna replied pointedly. I was too busy trying not to laugh to stop them bickering.

"Look, we're here girls!" I interrupted their argument, hoping to draw their attention away. It worked.

I've never seen anyone do anything faster than the girls take off their clothes on bath day.

"YIPPEE!" Alice cried while cannonballing into the pond.

"Oh yeah? I could do better." Anna replied with a spin into the lake.

It's times like these Anna is completely comfortable around us, always a nice reminder that her and her sister aren't COMPLETE polar opposites.

I laughed at them both. "Yeah right, I'll show you how it's done." I replied.

"Show us, Aunt Ruby!" They replied.

It was like this every Saturday, I'd get them all worked up and then BOOM...nothing. I was really terrible at anything creative- I could dive, but that's about it.

After removing my clothes (but keeping my underwear on), I made a big show of stretching and getting ready.

"Just do it, Auntie!" cried a rather impatient Alice.

"Alright, hold your horses!" I replied as I crouched down, as if to pounce, took a running leap and THEN...dived quietly into the lake without a sound.

"Auntie!" they both cried exasperatedly in unison.

I was too busy laughing to notice them. I was not, however, too busy laughing to notice the boy on the side on the lake, turning bright red.

The girls noticed him as well and squealed loudly upon seeing his gaping face, still staring at me. I'm pretty sure I was paralyzed with shock.

"SORRY." he slapped a hand to cover his eyes.

"I think this is yours," He held out my towel, I must of dropped it. "I found it not far from here and I heard noises and I didn't think, that is, I didn't know that, umm-"

I quickly jumped out of the lake and retrieved the towel from his hand, the other still covering his face. It was then I noticed he had a crutch tucked under his right arm.

"Thank you...uh..."

"Crutchy."

Wow. Real creative nickname.

"Well than, thank you Crutchy." I said quietly as I lightly kissed his cheek.

He gave a start and regained the tomato pigment previously coloring his face.

"Aww, shucks miss. I didn't really do nothing." he gave a sheepish smile.

"You returned something of mine without asking for anything in return, that's more than anyone else I know would do." I felt the blush creep up my cheeks. Thank God he can't see me.

"HEY! I would do that too!" both girls cried at the same time, they seem to do that a lot.

"Well, that's 'cause you were raised correctly!" I laughed at them, then realized what I said, "By our mother, that is!"

He smiled real wide and tipped his hat, hand still covering his eyes, "I better head back, the boys'll get worried if they wake up and find I'm not there. By the ways, do you know where 'da newsboy's lodging house is from here? I can't see it."

This made the girls giggle. "Turn right around -through the bushes- and go left for a few blocks. You won't miss it."

"Well then girls, 'till we meet again- real nice meetin' ya'!"

"Bye Crutchy!" We all called out as he walked throught the bushes and into the empty street.

"He was nice." I said to the girls quietly.

"Yeah, like an uncle!" laughed Alice loudly.

Both girls were in stitches within seconds. I just stood there, shocked and even redder than before.


	6. Chapter 6: Danger

**Sorry the update took so long, I wrote this chapter from beginning to end and I had to split it into two chapters because it was ridiculously long. Please enjoy! :) -Dani**

3rd person PoV:

"I'll get you!" Yelled Ruby, laughing as she chased her nieces through the streets.

"Never!" screamed Alice as she ran.

It had been about a week since the incident with the newsboys (and Crutchy), and no one had forgotten. Ruby still insisted upon wearing the boy clothes she had become accustomed to in the short time she wore them.

"ROAR!" Ruby picked up both the girls and shook them around for a bit.

The tree girls giggled and enjoyed their Saturday Ruby got off from "work".

Suddenly, Ruby had to drop the girls and sit down. She took a few breaths and tightly closed her eyes in an attempt to make the spots in her vision disappear.

"Auntie?" softly asked a voice.

She slowly opened her eyes to see a pair of huge, green, innocent eyes that belonged to a certain Anna.

"I'm fine, sorry." She assured the girls with a small smile, "I'm just out of shape, I should eat less junk food."

"But Auntie, you hardly eat at all!" protested Alice.

"I eat plenty when I'm at work." she replied, waving it off. "Now let's head home, it's getting late."

They began to walk home, still unaware of the psychopath trailing their every move.

As they turned the corner next to their home, something caught Ruby's eye. Behind them, no more than 20 feet of distance was the all-too-familiar face staring intently at the girl. The same disheveled appearance, unkempt beard, messy black hair and intent bloodshot eyes.

Before Ruby could stop her, Alice ran to the stack of boxes began to remove them.

The teen looked back to see a certain glimmer in the mad man's eyes. He knew. Their home, the only place they really felt safe...no longer safe.

He smiled wickedly and took a step towards them.

No longer able to hide her panic, "RUN!" She screamed as she grabbed the girls' hands.

Feet pounding, hearts racing, bodies aching, they ran for what seemed like hours- weaving in and out of the city they called home in the dark of night. Losing all traces of where they were going was more important than their physical health. Besides, the adrenaline pulsing through their veins kept energy past maximum level.

Finally they ended up in an alley next to the Newsboy Lodging house.

Panting and sweating, they somehow ended up on the hard concrete.

After taking in a few deep breaths, Anna broke the stony silence, "Why have we stopped? He could still be crasing us!"

Ruby clutched her stomach, "He never was, we-"

Alice was outraged, "Then WHY in the WORLD were we running?"

"That was a precaution to put as much distance between us and him, and stop interrupting!"

"Wait, I'm confused- wasn't that your father?" questioned Anna.

"Yes" answered Ruby sharply, getting thoroughly annoyed.

Anna almost jumped at the change of tone,"Ohh, okay." she answered meekly.

"Now be quiet and listen to me."

Both girls, taking in the seriousness of the situation, nodded solemnly.

"Okay, so I've got a little bit of money and it looks like it's enough to get us to a different city. We'll have to go hungry for a little while, but we'll go somewhere jobs are easier to find and get back on our feet in no time." Sighed Ruby. This plan had been plan B from the first day they started living together.

"But our blankets!" cried Anna.

She had forgotten about their blankets. When the girls' mother gave birth to them, she gave them each a blanket that they both kept especially after her passing. Alice's was green and Anna's was purple. Their favorite colors for that single reason.

"Yeah, we can't sleep without them!" Alice chimed in.

The blankets were, in the daytime, in the special box. It contained the three girls' most prized possessions.

What was Ruby's, you ask? None other than her mother's ruby necklace passed down her family for generations. Ruby, herself was named after the heirloom, due to the fact that her hair was the exact same shade of red. The pick-pocket kept it in a box just in case she was ever mugged.

They needed that box.

"I'll go get the box" sighed Ruby, standing up slowly and wobbling.

"NO!" both girls shouted, frightened at the prospect of losing their mother figure.

But it was too late for debate, Ruby had made up her mind. "I'll be careful, besides, he probably isn't even there anymore."

"But-" protested the girls.

"No more buts. Now, stay close to the wall and don't leave. But...if I'm not back by daylight, go next door and find Crutchy."

"What?! Auntie, you can't-"

"Try to get some sleep." She kissed both their foreheads, "I love you."

"We love you too."

She could just barely hear them, she was already out and prepared to fight for her life.

Adrenaline was still present and her body was feeding off it.

She was ready.

A few minutes later, she managed to sneak around the other side of the street way that led to their alley.

She stayed alert and ready to run, but she didn't bother being quiet. Her father was deaf and she was safe in that aspect.

Her eyes had adjusted to the light and were now as sharp as a hawk's. Ruby eyed the crates with suspicion as they didn't appear to have moved. She carefully made her way over, knees bent, back arched, and hands at the ready.

She climbed over the tower of boxes, peering in to observe the scene.

The familiar concrete floor and scattered boxes were an overwhelmingly welcome sight for Ruby's sore eyes. The many boxes laid out next to each other, creating the collective bed where the three slept and Ruby calmed all the nightmare but her own. They had even set up crates to be a makeshift table and chairs. They pushed the storage boxes to the back, the ones filled with day-to-day clothes taking precedence over the others.

The certain box she was looking for was denser, heavier, darker, and smaller than the others. However, it was all the way in the back so it wouldn't attract attention.

Ruby peered around, and seeing no sign of her father, began to climb down the precariously balanced tower.

Her shaking feet finally found their way to the cold ground, She could've sworn it wasn't this cold when the girls were there.

Slowly but surely, keeping her eyes unbearably alert, she made her way towards the most important box of her life.

Suddenly she heard a loud snore.

Shock and panic convulsed through her body, leaving her paralyzed.

For what seemed like years, she stayed that way- body permanently locked in shock. Until she turned her head ever so slightly to look towards the source of the noise.

It was none other than her father, the man who made her life a living hell for years. Sleeping next to her bed.

Probably hid there, waiting for her and then falling asleep.

Now, he was right there, within feet of her. She could reach out and wrap her hands around his throat and-

_No. Now is not the time to release pent up anger and aggression. _She thought_, I've got to get that box._

Fear pulsed through her with each step. She felt like screaming. Heck, in reality, she could scream and he wouldn't wake, but she knew he had some sort of sixth sense and screaming probably wasn't the smartest course of action.

She finally got to the boxes, slowly but surely, she reached out and gingerly lifted the box from the stack.

She felt a breeze on the back of her neck. A hot, wet breeze that smelled of whisky and tobacco.

She turned around and came face to face with her father.


	7. Chapter 7: Adrenaline Rush

**_She finally got to the boxes, slowly but surely, she reached out and gingerly lifted the box from the stack._**

**_She felt a breeze on the back of her neck. A hot, wet breeze that smelled of whisky and tobacco._**

**_She turned around and came face to face with her father._**

His beady, evil eyes lined with demonic glee were mere inches from hers.

A whimper escaped her lips as she realized how undeniably defenseless she was at that moment. No way to fight, to escape, to survive. She was as trapped as a mouse in a cage.

His rough hands gripped her shoulders as he shoved her up against the wall as he grinned evilly.

_'Been a while, has it not?'_ he signed in her first language. Her native "tongue", you might say.

_'Not long enough.'_ She signed back bitterly, releasing her grip on her precious box.

_'Still as stubborn as your mother, I see'_, his amused grin turned to a sneer as he reared back his open hand and slapped her face.

Ruby, slightly shocked from the sudden contact, glared at him with all the strength she could muster. She sniffed defiantly, not like he could tell, anyways.

He leaned in closer so they could examine each other, _'That will get you dead, just like your stupid mother'_.

This comment struck a note in Ruby's heart. No one. NO ONE. Could talk about her mother like that and get away with it. It could have been the president himself and she still would have given him a piece of her mind.

However, this comment coming from her father made it a thousand times worse.

In a moment of blind fury, she grabbed the box in her lap and collided the fancy wood with the side of the psychopath's filthy, mangled face.

In that one moment she communicated her deep hatred and disgust for the man she had unfortunately come to know so well. All without saying a word.

He was out cold in seconds, stunned at his always docile daughter/captive.

Ruby, never hesitating, stepped over his body and quickly climbed the crate towers to freedom.

She ran back to the alley, adrenaline still rushing.

"Girls?" she asked, "I've got the blankets. Girls?"

She walked over to the alley- "Girls? Anna? Alice?"

She entered their hiding place to see...nothing. No one. She could faintly hear the clatter of the box falling from her arms, but it all seemed so distant.

Her heart dropped to her feet as tears rose to her eyes. She whipped around.

"GIRLS?" she cried desperately.

"ANNA? ALICE?" She began to look wildly in each direction as her feet threatened to trip over each other.

Her world stopped spinning as her head began to turn- what would she do without them? How would she live with herself if she knew they had gotten hurt in her care. All hope for everything was lost...

Until, "AUNTIE!" her heart jumped to her throat as she whipped around to see the girls poking their heads through the window of the newsboy's lodging house.

Relief crashed through her body like a tidal wave as she ran with everything she had straight through the door. She immediately swept up the girls and squeezed the air out of them both. "Don't EVER scare me like that again!"

Ruby continued, "I don't know what I'd do to myself if I knew you got hurt or taken because of me."

She put them both down, getting on her knees, still clutching them tightly.

"We won't, we're really sorry." said Alice, tears building in her eyes. Anna could only nod for fear if she opened her mouth only a sob would emerge.

"I thought I lost you." Ruby said into the shoulders of her adopted kin.

"Hey! Don't talk like that." Surprisingly, it was Anna who said this.

Ruby removed her head and adjusted herself to listen to the little girl.

"You tell us everyday you'll never leave and that goes double for us. You used to have to support us constantly, but we're bigger now. You don't have to stand alone- just let us stand with you." Anna looked intently at her guardian, growing more confident with each word.

Ruby just sat there, dumbfounded as to how she raised such a strong little girl.

Alice suddenly found her voice and decided to contribute. "We'll never leave you lonely. We'll always be right by your side." she repeated the mantra Ruby gave the girls daily.

The teen gaped at the scene that had unfolded in front of her. "How did _I _raise such amazing people?" She wondered out loud.

Suddenly Alice gasped, "Auntie, you're crying!"

Shocked yet again, she brought her hand up to her cheek. Sure enough, it was wet with the tears still currently being shed.

Her father finally catching her, preparing to torture her for another who knows how many years wasn't enough to make her cry, but almost losing her adopted daughters was.

"You've never cried before!" Noted Anna, equally amazed.

Ruby gave a weak little laugh and began to wipe their eyes. "Oh, if only that were true." she said quietly.

Someone awkwardly cleared their throat behind her.

She stood up in a split second and suddenly became aware of the thirty adolescent boys around her.

As her eyes widened, she took a few hesitant steps back to assess the situation when she ran into a wall.

"Hi, I'm Cowboy." said the wall.


	8. Chapter 8: A New Home

_**Someone awkwardly cleared their throat behind her.**_

_**She stood up in a split second and suddenly became aware of the thirty adolescent boys around her.**_

_**As her eyes widened, she took a few hesitant steps back to assess the situation when she ran into a wall.**_

_**"Hi, I'm Cowboy." said the wall.**_

She whirled around and came face to face with a tall boy with a red bandana hanging loosely around his neck.

_So many people _She thought, paralyzed.

Cowboy broke the awkward silence and cleared his throat. "Uhh...we're the Manhattan newsies."

Ruby's brain snapped back to reality. "Oh. I'm Ruby..." she glanced around to see everyone's eyes glued to her.

This was not normal for her. She had talked to a grand total of 5 people in her entire life. one of them was dead, one was a homicidal maniac, and the other three were in this room.

Hiding in the shadows, never seen nor heard- that was her thing. Being the center of attention? In her nightmares.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she attempted to form words.

"W-we should go. Our mother will be worried, I-"

"We told them, Auntie." blurted out Alice, shame clear on her face as she stared at the dirty floorboards.

Ruby whipped her head around as her mouth opened in shock and her eyebrows rose to her hair-line.

The years they had spent in paranoia, never talking to strangers, revealing nothing, and lying to live- thrown away to a group of teen boys (who are probably as good at keeping secrets as they are at saving money).

Shutting her eyes and sucking in a deep breath, she prayed this was all a dream.

After getting over the slight shock she felt, seeing everyone still awkwardly staring at her, she turned to the girls.

"We will discuss this later." Nearly everyone let out a huge breath of relief. "I must have dropped the box outside when you gave me a heart attack, go ahead and fetch it."

The girls nodded, still a bit shaken at dodging what was sure to be the loudest scolding they had ever gotten, and scurried out the door.

Ruby, fighting all natural instinct to run, forced herself to turn to the boys, who were still gaping at the youngest mother figure in the world.

"Well thank you for looking after them, we'll be going now." She spotted the familiar bush of brown curly hair as Crutchy's eyes met hers.

Somehow she felt a thousand times more comfortable, like she was only speaking to him.

"Thank you for the hospitality" she finished quietly, her eyes never leaving his. She turned to leave.

Crutchy, distressed, finally spoke up, "Wait, you can't go out there!"

Everyone turned to face him, interested in what the crippled newsie had to say.

"Uh...Isn't your father still looking for you? It isn't safe for you to leave. You could stay the night, right Jack?" He turned to his leader for support.

"Of course! Kloppman wouldn't mind, we'd pay your dues later. You'd be safe- everything would work out!" Jack enthusiastically responded.

The girls had returned, broken box in hand, "Oh, can we Auntie? Please?"

By this time, all the boys were adding in their own loud agreements, attempting to convince her.

By this time the noise had gotten out of hand. Ruby, desperate to not attract any more unwanted attention, ended it.

"ALL RIGHT!" She shouted over the noise.

After the cheers and laughter died down, she turned to Jack again, the obvious leader.

"Where should we sleep?"

Jack paused, he hadn't thought of that. He pointed to the second floor, "Umm, well we've only got one extra bed, but we can-"

"Perfect." Ruby interjected as she took hold of Anna and Alice, leading them upstairs.

As they got up there, Ruby immediately spotted the only bed not dirty with the presence of a boy.

In no time at all, the girls were tucked into bed beside each other. Ruby had pulled up a chair beside them and breathed a sigh of contentiment when she finally was able to sit down.

She brushed the hair from their faces and kissed their foreheads. "Goodnight, girls" she whispered, taking their hands (as was the bedtime ritual).

Anna had already fallen asleep, but Alice still had a bit of protesting left in her, "We aren't even-" she yawned, "sleepy"

Ruby had just enough energy to roll her eyes, "Tell that to your snoring sister."

By the time the boys got up to get ready for bed, they saw the three girls all fast asleep, a respect kindled for the young "aunt".

**Sorry guys, midterms were killing me- I'll be updating more often now.**

**P.S. You will NEVER have to worry about me losing interest, I have extensively planned out each chapter- I'M NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN (sorry).**

**Have a good day, guys! :)**

**P.S. Hannah, I hate you- now I can't stop thinking about changing my last chapter, ROAR!**


	9. Chapter 9: First day as a Newsie

**CHRISTOPHER ECCLESTON**

#######################

Ruby woke up to the sound of boys hooting and hollering.

Wait, BOYS?

In shock, she sat up and immediately regretted the decision. Sleeping in a chair all night was definitely a bad idea.

Then again, it was probably better than on crates in the street.

As she looked around the room, the memories of the night before flooded her mind. She was in a newsboy's lodging house. _This is just great,_ she thought.

"Oh, you're awake." She turned to see Crutchy standing beside her, "I was just about to wake you up. I guess I don't have to."

She gave a soft chuckle and rubbed her eyes, hoping to make herself more presentable.

"I didn't get a chance to say hi yesterday." she replied and smiled softly.

Crutchy grinned at Ruby, "Well, hi."

They both laughed at that.

Taking in the morning air, Ruby turned to the still sleeping girls, "I had better wake them up and get them ready for school."

"Sure, I had better get ready to sell." Crutchy began to walk away, but thought better of it. "Are you?"

Ruby shook the two girls, "Am I what?"

"Selling with us today."

Ruby found herself caught in between too many lies.

If she told Crutchy yes, the girls (who were now awake) would know she didn't work at the factory. The newsboys knew she was a pickpocket, but they didn't know not to mention that to Anna and Alice.

Sooner or later they would find out just how much of a liar their beloved auntie was. Living here was like living in a minefield.

Crutchy realized the dilemma she was in and attempted to smooth it over. "Just...um...tell me later."

Ruby nodded, caught between a rock and a hard place, as Crutchy hobbled away.

Both girls were awake now...more or less.

"Do we have to go to school today?"

"This bed is so comfy!"

"With a mattress and everything!"

Ruby just rolled her eyes, "Yes, and school is starting soon so let's go wash up"

"But there are boys there!" They yelled in unison, clinging to the bed.

Their Aunt pried them out of bed, "You're not changing, you're just washing your hands, teeth, and face. Now, go!"

Ruby fought back a laugh as they grumbled like two little old ladies and stumbled sleepily to the bathroom.

After a good scrubbing, Ruby headed to Kloppman's desk.

The downstairs was strangely empty and quiet, quite the contrast from what madness was going on upstairs.

Peering over the counter, the red-head tapped the service bell and waited.

Suddenly an old man popped around the corner, "Yes?", he asked with a kind tone.

"Umm. Yeah, well I'm-"

"Ruby?"

She suspiciously narrowed her eyes, "Yes..."

"Jack told me you were staying here. Fee's nickel a night." he grinned and pulled out a huge book and set it on the counter, writing down her name.

He glanced at her over his glasses and added, "And the girls?"

_Oh. Jack really did explain everything._ She thought "Anna and Alice. I'll send them down with some money." She walked up the stairs, still thoroughly exhausted from the events of the night before.

Wait. She thought, What happened last night?

Suddenly all the memories came back like a slap in the face.

Her father was after her now. They had no choice, they had to leave. Getting on a train first thing tomorrow.

The thought of leaving Crutchy entered her mind. She hardly knew him, but she felt so connected.

She realized she was standing in the doorway of the newsies' room.

She dug a dollar out of her pocket and turned to Anna and Alice, "Go downstairs and give this to . Stay there and wait for me, I need to talk to the boys about something."

The girls nodded and took the money downstairs.

Perfect, now she wouldn't have to explain where she got a full dollar to Kloppman and she had some time alone with the newsboys to warn them not to talk about her "job".

She marched into the bathroom, praying the boys were at least semi-dressed.

They were. "HEY!" she yelled, every head snapped towards her, "I work in a factory to earn money for my family."

Half the boys shrugged and turned away, but those who knew the truth put on a thoroughly confused face.

Before they could say anything, Ruby put her hands on her hips and declared sternly, "No questions asked."

The newsboys nodded in understanding and turned back to their morning activities. The newsies were experts in the 'no questions asked' premise.

Ruby could learn to like this.

_If only I had the time,_ she thought.

Ruby had agreed to meet Crutchy at the distribution center after she had dropped off the girls.

Later, she was walking with her blonde nieces, figuring out what to tell them.

"Girls, when you leave today, bring back all of your books back."

"Why?" They asked in unison, faces scrunching up at the thought of carrying heavy books.

_Because we're taking a train away from New York, that's why,_ She thought. However, she knew they would protest.

_And why shouldn't they? For once they have a real home, a bed and a roof over their heads. Something they need_, she thought, _something I could never get them._

An overwhelming amount of guilt surged through her. She couldn't do this to them.

"I want to study with you tonight, don't you have an english test soon?" She covered quickly, praying they had an english test.

"oh, yeah" they both answered, not looking forward to study time with their aunt.

The bell rang, signaling to the girls it was time to go to school.

"Bye, Auntie!" they yelled as they ran off to the school building.

She sighed and began the walk back to the distribution center.

_Today just hasn't been my day, has it?_ she asked herself, kicking a rock to the gutter.

Her stomach rumbled as if trying to answer her question as honestly as possible.

"I guess not." she muttered to herself as she came across the distribution center.

She made eye contact with Crutchy (beaming as always) as he and the boys began to make their way out of the center, carrying the banner (and shouting it).

"Heya, Ruby! I gotcha papes for ya!" He shouted, hobbling over.

"What?" She asked.

"I said I gotcha-"

"No I heard you but...what?" she repeated to a befuddled Crutchy.

Jack noticed the scene and jogged over. "What he means to say, miss, is that you'll be selling with us today."

Ruby, not used to being told what to do, folded her arms in indignation, "Says who?"

"Well, says Crutchy here." an amused Jack replied, his hand on Crutchy's shoulder.

"I...um...I didn't think...uh..I never said...I just assumed...well..." Crutchy stammered.

Ruby immediately regretted her harshness. "It's alright," she said quickly, "I just...have to pay you back!" She began to dig through her pockets.

"What? No!" Crutchy protested. Jack smiled and walked away from the two love birds.

"Yes! You don't have enough money to buy my papes for me-"

"And you do? You have two extra mouths to feed!" he retorted.

"And I can do it without being in debt." she put her hands on her hips.

Crutchy smiled, "You wouldn't be in debt, consider it a favor."

"Favors are always returned."

"So? You can return it by selling with me today." he smiled, pleased with his argument.

She rolled her eyes, "That would just make it worse for you! I'd rather just pay you!"

"You don't have any more money than me, remember? You were the one living on the streets!"

By this time their voices had raised quite a bit, but neither were angry, just bickering. "I've got plenty of money left and I can still steal!" she yelled.

The boys' heads turned at this, most newsies had previously stolen in their life and becoming a newsie under Kloppman's roof was the equivalent of finding Jesus in the street world, so having the chance to convert a pickpocket to the "religion" of newsies was their dream.

Unfortunately, the only person who didn't understand the logistics of street life (and just how terrible it is) was the person behind her, David.

Before any of the newsboys could preach to her the joys of being an honest newsie, David had to interject, as he often did.

"YOU?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Ruby spun around. "YOU?"

Crutchy put a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby, meet David. David, meet Ruby. She'll be selling with us today." he gave a weak little chuckle, silently praying they wouldn't kill each other.

"Selling with us!?" David fists clenched, "But she's just a little thief!"

Jack quickly came over to cool off the two hotheads, "Hey Davey, can I talk to you for a second?" David nodded curtly, still glaring at Ruby (who was glaring right back intensely).

Jack pulled him from the girl, "Look Davey, you don't know Ruby, you don't know what she's gotta do everyday." he said in a hushed voice.

"Oh, I know perfectly well what she does everyday! Stealing from innocent people and hurting families-"

"No, Dave! She has..." He lowered his voice, "She has kids."

David made a face of disgust.

"Oh, not like that, Dave, come on! They're her nieces... so she says."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "So she says?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Well, they don't look related. But that's not the point. The point is that we shouldn't judge someone before we get to know them."

"But she's a criminal, I know that much! She belongs in the refuge!"

Jack flinched at the mention of the refuge, "Listen, just give her a week. If you still want her to go, she'll go."

David gave Jack a long hard look. "Promise?"

Jack crossed his fingers behind his back (hey, David doesn't call the shots around here) "Promise."

They turned back to a very grumpy teen girl and a very conflicted teen boy. "It's okay!" Jack grinned weakly.

Ruby crossed her arms and continued to scowl. David glared at her, "If you're expecting an apology, don't hold your breath." he sneered.

She scoffed and turned on her heel. She took the papers and promptly marched away, Crutchy in her wake.

David, equally as dramatically, swiveled around and sashayed away.

(A/N: I'm so sorry I gave you that mental image, I literally could NOT not type that, my fingers wouldn't let me)

Jack rolled his eyes and followed him, holding in laughter.

Later, Ruby and Crutchy were selling papers together.

"It's just that I get that everyday, living on the streets and all, and you'd think he would, too." Ruby vented to Crutchy as he was selling papers.

"Thank you ma'am," he tipped his hat to the lady before turning back to Ruby, "Yeah, Rubes. I get what you mean."

Cautiously, he set a hand on her shoulder, "He'll see the real you soon, I promise. He's actually a good guy. He just grew up different from us."

Ruby had to turn away from him to hide her blush at the touch. But she felt comfortable with him, "How did you? Grow up, I mean."

"Oh! Well, my dad, he was quite a character." He smiled at her, "But he was killed in a factory accident when I was little."

Ruby gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no, I'm glad you did. No one ever talks about their past anymore, it's good to get the weight off my shoulders." he gave a weak little laugh.

She smiled gently, "Yeah, normally I'm not this open. I'm a pretty reserved person."

"Yeah, well," Crutchy locked eyes with her, "that's just about anyone without a family. But I've got a family now, and so do you."

They smiled for a moment and just enjoyed each other's presence. Until her stomach needed to ruin the moment.

"Did you have breakfast this morning?" He asked her, worried.

"Yeah," she lied with ease, "We passed a market on our way to the school-house."

Her stomach decided to shout at them (not helping her case at all) as she attempted to recall the last time she ate.

"How about we sell our last few papes and get some lunch?" Crutchy suggested.

Ruby smiled, "Sure, Crutch." she looked down at her papers, "What's another headline I can use?"

Crutchy furrowed his eyebrows, "The ones on the paper." It came out almost sounding like a question instead of a statement.

"No I mean your fake ones that attract more customers." Ruby laughed.

Crutchy blushed, "Oh, yeah!"

After a few minutes of selling, Ruby was beginning to feel light-headed.

As Crutchy sold his last paper, he turned to Ruby, "Ready to go eat?"

She hesitated, "Umm, I don't know if I can. I mean," she sorted through her pockets, "I don't have that much money."

Before Crutchy could protest, she continued. "Hey! I never paid you back for the papers this morning!" she got out some money and thrust it towards him.

"Here!" She insisted.

But Crutchy still wouldn't have it, "Use that money to buy some lunch."

She rolled her eyes and took a few steps forward to plant it in his shirt pocket. Her legs felt weird and heavy.

"Come on, Ruby. You need-" But she couldn't hear him any more, her whole body went limp as her knees locked and her legs seized up. She could no longer ignore the burning pain in her stomach she felt daily.

Crutchy watched this with an oncoming sense of alarm "Ruby, are you okay?"

Her vision went black as she surrendered herself to unconsciousness.

**#################################**

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, you said you wanted a big chapter so, here you go! :) 2,464 words, wow.**

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR THE FANTASTIC COMMENTS, they just make my life! I'll be spotlighting some of my favorites next update. Hopefully it will come sooner than expected.**

**CONTEST: The first person (except for Hannah and GriffinBee [didn't want to say your unique name on the web]) who can guess why this chapter is associated with Christopher Eccleston gets a shoutout and a follow and eternal love.**


	10. Chapter 10: Waking Up

"How's she doing, Mister Kloppman sir?" Ruby heard a voice hazily sound in and out, unaware of its owner, no matter how familiar it sounded...

A gruff voice barricaded her concentration, "Better, it looks like little Ruby wasn't eating." his voice held a drip of fatherly compassion.

Before she could stop herself, words spilled out of her mouth, "I'm not little." she mumbled.

"Ruby! You're awake!" Ruby felt herself yanked up from her lying position and enveloped in the warm arms of her favorite newsie.

A deep chuckle sounded from next to her, "Crutchy, let go of her, she's very fragile!" he gently chided.

Crutchy immediately relinquished his death grip on the girl, "Sorry, sorry." he said bashfully, cheeks cherry red.

Ruby felt her face heat up, "S'okay." she mumbled, more awake than before, but still a bit sleepy.

Kloppman got serious very suddenly, "Ruby, are you eating enough?"

Ruby shifted her gaze and pushed her ginger hair behind her ear, "Yes, you sound like Anna and Alice. I'm fine!"

The two men in the room exchanged a glance. The air became silent and awkward as the two attempted to find the proper words to reply to the stubborn red-head.

Crutchy finally cleared his throat, "Rubes, you kinda fainted."

"The weather." she declared, crossing her arms.

"I've never seen you eat."

"Coincidence." she insisted further, eyes fiery, challenging him to disagree.

Crutchy, tired and a bit fed up, inhaled sharply, "Look, we're just worried and we're trying to help you!"

"I don't want to be helped!" They were borderline yelling. Kloppman, however, could no longer take it and burst into laughter.

The two frustrated teens turned to him, "What?"they asked.

"You're-" he said between manly giggles, "You're acting just like my wife and I!"

The two turned redder than Ruby's hair as words failed them. They turned to each other and realised their close proximity, sitting on the same bed, noses almost touching. Both embarrassed teens backed away from each other.

Kloppman sighed, "You're lucky Jacky isn't here, you'd never live that down."

Changing the subject, Ruby asked, "Where is he?"

"He and Davey are picking up Davey's little brother from the school-house." Crutchy contributed.

"Oh my god! Is it that time already?" Ruby exclaimed, jumping out of the bed, "I need to pick up Anna and Alice!"

"No, no, you need to stay in bed and get some rest!" Kloppman retorted.

Ruby was already putting on her shoes, "Sorry, but Anna and Alice always come first!" she shouted as she ran out the door.

Crutchy turned to Kloppman, "Umm...I'll just..."

Kloppman smiled, "Go get her."

The boy's grin went from ear to ear, "Thanks, , sir!" he quickly hobbled out of the room, "Hey, Ruby! Wait up!"

The old man was left with only himself and the noisy city outside. Chuckling quietly to himself he thought, _Young love, how it never ceases to amuse me._

**I know, I know, I know, short chapter! I had to split it up because I was taking too long, calm down! Filler chapter, I might upload tonight or tomorrow. Please don't give me grief about this!**

**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH *INTERNET KISSES***

**Sorry, I'm feeling emotional.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Orange part 1

ATTENTION: This is a VERY important and detailed chapter with plenty of advanced language. Please, for your own safety, do not read in a rushed environment or attempt to skim through the long parts. It will be detrimental in your understanding of this book. DO NOT RUSH…or do. I don't really care, I mean, it's a free country. Do what you want. I just hope you enjoy this chapter. :)

"Ruby!" Crutchy yelled, "Wait up!" he ran as fast as he could on his crutch and without crashing into pedestrians.

"Ruby, we've got like ten minutes!" he shouted to the red-headed girl who immediately stopped running.

Crutchy finally caught up to her, panting.

"Well then why am I running?" she asked to no one in particular.

Crutchy set a hand on her shoulder, "What are you running from?" he silently praised himself for being so clever.

"We're only trying to help you." he pressed.

She sharply turned to him, "I don't need help. I'm not weak. I can do this on my own. I don't need to be carried."

Crutchy chuckled and held up his crutch in front of her face. "Forget who you're talking to?"

Ruby blushed and fell silent. Crutchy seized this opportunity to pull her to a fruit stand. He traded with a particularly plump merchant for an orange.

"Here." he said, brandishing it at Ruby.

She quirked an eyebrow, "That's an orange."

Crutchy rolled his eyes and began to peel it, "I'm aware."

"Are you going to eat it?"

"No," He tore off the last of the peel, "you are." He shoved the fruit in her face again.

"I don't like oranges." She crossed her arms.

"Eat this fruit or I will shove it down your throat." Crutchy warned in an eerily calm manner.

Ruby raised her eyebrows, he was serious about this! His normally overly cheerful demeanor was gone and replaced by a serious expression. To be honest, it shook her more than it should have.

"Fine." she said decidedly, seeing that he would never give up. She plucked the orange from his hand and took a small bite.

Immediately her body reminded herself of how long it had been since she ate. Bite after bite, she ate the fruit within moments. Crutchy watched on with a successful smirk. "Like it?" he asked proudly.

Ruby rolled her eyes, a smile still showing, and began to walk. Crutchy, with his signature grin, followed closely.

Feeling brave, Crutchy, after a few minutes of walking, leaned down next to her ear and said, "You know, that's not the proper way to eat an orange."

Upon hearing this, Ruby rolled her eyes, "Oh really? Then how, my good sir, does one eat an orange properly?" She asked in a mock posh voice.

He laughed and replied, "Why, you take each section apart and eat them one at a time!"

"It's a free country!"

"Not anymore, I bought it!"

"You bought it?" Ruby quirked an eyebrow.

"This morning."

"Why?

"So that I could make the orange law!"

"You bought the country just to make me eat an orange your way?"

"Tsk, tsk! It's not MY way! It's the AMERICAN way!"

They both erupted into laughter, frightening the perplexed citizens passing them.

After a moment Crutchy scratched the back of his neck, "Hey Ruby, I'm sorry about before with the buying the orange and everything...I shouldn't have done that."

Ruby smiled softy and put a hand on his shoulder, "You're fine, Crutch. I was just being stubborn. I haven't ever had anyone care about me or anything." She looked away, blushing furiously.

"Hey, that's not true! You got Anna and Alice- you're their whole world!" Crutchy pressed.

Ruby fought the blush creeping up her cheeks, "Well, it wasn't always that way, you know."

Crutchy turned his head, was she finally opening up to him? "Yeah?"

"Yeah." she looked at her feet.

"What happened?" he insisted.

She exhaled sharply, if I told you that, I'd have to tell you my life story."

"Only if you want to." Said Crutchy, not wanting to push her too far.

Ruby took a deep breath, "Well, they're not my real nieces. I adopted them."

Crutchy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why would you-"

"Nope," Ruby cut him off, "Wait until I'm done."

Crutchy nodded; eager to know more about the blue-eyed mystery beside him.

"Well, I was cold and alone on the streets of New York City..."

**Flashback**

A wind whistled, giving pause to the ever growing silence.

The streets of Manhattan were just as empty as they were dirty, with the exception of one girl. Ruby Eliza Darthins.

The small, scruffy girl had unimaginably red hair, but the dirt was so embedded, her hair appeared blackish brown. Her ripped and torn clothes were a small comfort against the harsh cold biting at her exposed skin. Despite her appearance, the girl had a full stomach, the profits of being a master pickpocket. Her pockets jingled with years' worth of savings, she was prepared to buy a ticket to anywhere but New York.

Her only tie to remain in the city was the ruby necklace her father currently possessed. He had used it for years to convince Ruby to steal for him and endure his torture.

As a young girl, he taught he how to properly steal from others, no matter who they were, as long as they had money. Ruby, however, had the advantage of size, stealth, and an unsuspicious demeanor. Soon enough, Ruby became the sole thief of the two-person household. For a while, she was happy, but as she worked harder and harder, more money became meaningless and disposable. Her father, bored and never willing to work, spent all his time at a bar downtown. Ruby soon discovered the monster that resided inside her father.

The young girl would thieve and prepare the meals, all the while silently praying her father would sober up for once. But alas, the grief-stricken man had never had the chance to grieve or blame anyone for the loss of his beloved wife. Now, there was the girl who killed her with her very birth. She didn't matter to him in his drunken stupor; she was merely the physical representation of all the problems in his life. And she accepted it in hopes she would eventually be gifted with the last remaining part of her mother, the ruby necklace.

That is, until she was ten years old.

Her father had come home early with a knife he had taken off a man in the bar with intent to kill the person who killed his wife. For hours, Ruby hidden between rooms, praying for her father to pass out so she could finally leave. During the adrenaline rushed sequence, she'd given up the impossible dream of regaining her mother's necklace, the only thing she ever wanted, other than her father's love.

Later, her father collapsed on the den floor and Ruby left the house she had never truly called home.

Now, three years later, Ruby Darthins was prepared to face him and get back the precious item, now a thirteen year old with maturity beyond her years.

She weaved in and out of streets, careful not to run into anyone.

Pausing outside an apartment complex, Ruby scanned the area trying to remember how to reenter her old place. She had been living outside the city for years so she wouldn't run into her father accidentally.

_Left or right?_ She asked herself, _Or forward or back?_

She sighed; there were just too many streets that all looked exactly the same. There was no way she'd find him in one night.

"GET OUTTA HERE ALREADY!" shouted a gruff, troll-like voice from beside Ruby. She jumped; all her nerves on edge as she was hit by something very large and heavy. Sprawled out on the concrete and sore, it took a minute for the adolescent girl to regain her balance.

"Mama!" two small female voices called out as a door slammed.

Ruby looked to see the figure still on the ground, having no energy to move even slightly. It was a woman wrapped tightly in shabbily-made quilts, shivering and frail, she appeared to have an almost grey tint to her sickly skin. Her dirty blonde hair was filthy and stringy, having fallen under the list of unnecessary wastes of money.

"Girls." She whispered hoarsely before having a coughing fit, sending her body into violent convulsions. Two identical small girls in dirty dresses rushed to her side, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Ruby stood on the street, petrified, she'd never come across such a sickly person. She'd hardly come across anyone other than her father.

The fragile woman turned to Ruby and reached out a shaking hand to her, "Please." She begged with a hardly discernible voice.

Ruby's eyes went as wide as saucers, her automatic reaction was to grab hold of the woman's hand and kneel to her side. She felt the coldness and grime in the woman's hand and felt an involuntary shiver.

"Please take care of my children." The woman begged, "Bring them to the care of the nuns at Mary Magdalene's Church." She strained out.

Ruby racked her brain for the right words. Nothing had ever been asked of her, she was seen only as a nuisance everywhere she went. Now, two live human beings were being placed in her care, even temporarily, this was a huge responsibility! She didn't Loading... know how to care for anyone, she couldn't sustain life! She had only just met this woman; Ruby didn't owe her any sort of favor.

And yet, "Of course." Ruby found herself saying.

Both girls looked at their new nanny, "Who are you?" they asked simultaneously. Their mother turned her head to the girls and began to cry, outpouring the tears she'd been holding in for so long.

"She's your new aunt." The sickly woman turned her weak head to Ruby, "Stay strong for my daughters." Ruby nodded numbly, words of promise and faith passed unspoken through the women.

"My girls," she laid a hand on each of their cheeks, "never weep for me. I shall see you again one day, in a better place." And with that, her last breath escaped her lips, eyes still open.

As the girls began to sob hysterically, clinging on to their mother for dear life, Ruby shed a few tears and gently closed the eyes of the deceased mother.

_I never even knew her name_, thought Ruby glumly. Respectfully, she removed her beloved coat and placed it over the woman.

The night was spent with both girls, still unidentified to Ruby, crying themselves to sleep, clutching their new aunt as she tried to calm them down.

To be continued


	12. NOT A CHAPTER (so sorry)

HEY GUYS! I'm really sorry, I was gonna write the chapter this weekend but my grandfather died so I had to go out of town with no time to type. Also, this is my last chance to write until next weekend, after finals.

It's crucial I make good grades so I can't distract myself.

I'm SO SORRY I had to leave it like this, but I have the next chapter all planned out and I WON'T STOP.

Suffice to say, a minor hiatus is exactly what I might need.

I'm so sorry again and I hope you guys understand.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

See you in 2 weeks.

Your devoted writer,

Dani


End file.
